Passado de Shaka
by Hikari Nemuru
Summary: O que acontece quando o passado vem à tona? Noites mau dormidas, pesadelos! Muitas lembranças vem direto aos seus sonhos! Até que Shaka resolve regressar à Índia para visitar o orfanato que morava!
1. Chapter 1

**Olá!!**

**Aqui esta mais uma fic !! Centrada no Shaka, aqui é o passado dele!! Esta fic já não tem participação especial da minha amiga!!**

**Espero que gostem, pois esse universo das fics é uma novidade para mim!**

**Bom comecei há pouco tempo!! Desculpe a qualquer erro!!**

**Boa leitura**

**As lembranças da infância de Shaka**

_Tudo que recordava de minha infância era muito treino, mais treino e mais treino, só repousava para dormir em um orfanato, até que sua rotina mudara com a entrada de uma cozinheira nova. Uma mulher alta, muito magra, cabelos liso ondulado que iam até a cintura, eram de uma tonalidade castanho escuro, seus olhos eram verdes, pele alva. Muito simpática por sinal, mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foi uma pequena menina cuja aparência muito delicada, frágil, dona de uns olhos simpáticos e meigos pareciam duas esmeraldas. _

_Todas as manhas saia bem cedo para meditar e treinar um pouco no templo de Buda, mas nesse dia não conseguia me concentrar em nada só pensando na tal garotinha que nem cheguei a conhecê-la, somente pude ver seu rosto. Nesse dia voltei mais cedo para o orfanato a fim de matar a curiosidade e conhecer a pequena garotinha. _

_E lá estava ela debruçada na mesa lendo um livro qualquer para passar o tempo._

_A garotinha tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos, como tinha dito olhos verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas, pele muito alva, devia ter uns três ou quatro anos naquela época. _

_Aproximei-me da mesa, mas só fiquei a observando, até que ela resolveu falar_.

__ Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? – Falou a garotinha com um tom meigo e simpático – Você esta com fome? Posso pedir para que minha mãe prepare algo para nós, você quer?_

__ Ah.. Ahn..É... Não estou com muita fome agora! Muito obrigado! – Fiquei vermelho naquele instante, onde só consegui gaguejar – Com licença vou me retirar._

__ Tudo bem! – Falou ela – Qual é o seu nome?_

__ Ah! Meu nome é Shaka!_

__ Prazer Shaka, sou Hikari!_

__ Prazer Hikari, desculpe tenho que treinar mais um pouco!_

__ Tudo bem, Shaka! Vai lá não quero te segurar!_

_Assim me retirei do local, um pouco desolado, mas tive que ter feito isso. Agora senti que ela poderia ser minha primeira amiga em todos esses anos, mas não podia ficar pensando nisso tinha que treinar para me tornar um cavaleiro._

_Certo dia deixei de treinar para conhecê-la melhor e explicar-lhe o motivo que não poderia dar muita atenção a ela. _

_Eu a chamei para dar uma volta para podermos conversar mais a vontade, eu a levei até a margem de um rio e ficamos lá sentados na beira observando o céu._

__ Você é legal, Shaka!! Então você não tem amigos?_

__ Não tenho, pois tenho que ficar treinando para um dia eu me tornar um cavaleiro!_

__ Mas agora você acabou de conquistar uma amiga!!! É mesmo tornar-se um cavaleiro, como assim?_

__ Obrigado, então de agora em diante somos amigos!! Aqueles escolhidos para defender o mundo ao lado da Deusa Athena!! É isso que quero me tornar um cavaleiro!! E lutar para defender o mundo e as pessoas que gosto! Não conte nada sobre isso para as outras crianças!!_

__ Prometo não contarei!! Legal! Lutar do lado de uma deusa e ser protetor dela e guardião do mundo!! Eu sei que você consegue Shaka! Eu sei disso, porque você se esforça muito!! Você pode sim concretizar esse sonho!!_

__ Rsrsrs... Você tem quantos anos?_

__ Eu tenho quatro anos!!! E você?_

__ Tenho sete anos!! Logo, logo estarei partindo para a Grécia. – Falei num tom triste, pois tinha que deixar tudo, principalmente essa pequena para trás – Mas prometo voltar quando todas as batalhas terem terminado!_

__ Você promete? Sabe mal nos conhecemos já estamos nos dando super bem!_

__ Prometo! Mudando um pouco de assunto sua mãe é a cozinheira do orfanato?_

__ Sim, sim sou a filha dela! Você deve estar se perguntando se sou realmente a filha dela, pois bem minha mãe era casada com um japonês e se separou dele há pouco tempo! Só em algumas férias ou feriados que vou para o Japão para passar uns dias com ele!!_

__ Então isso quer dizer que você é uma mestiça!_

__ Sim! Puxei mais a parte de meu pai! Somente a cor dos cabelos e olhos que puxei minha mãe! Você me parece um pouco triste, Shaka?_

__ Estou um pouco, mas isso vai passar logo!_

_Depois da longa conversa ficamos observando o pôr-do-sol, quando escureceu voltamos para o orfanato. Jantamos juntos, brincamos um pouco, depois fui dormir para conseguir acordar cedo, pois tinha que treinar._

_Após ter conhecido Hikari consegui meditar direito._

_O dia da minha partida para a Grécia chegou, ela não perdeu o sorriso do rosto, continuou sorrindo na despedida! E isso me encheu de coragem para prosseguir em frente e conseguir ser um cavaleiro._

_Voltando para a Índia_

A batalha de Hades acabou, os deuses do Olímpo perdoaram os cavaleiros de ouro, os ressuscitando.

Tudo volta ao normal, à paz tão desejada por todos, mas os cavaleiros não podiam se distrair muito. Muitos cavaleiros de ouro não estavam no santuário, muitos voltaram para suas terras natais para matar as saudades. No santuário os únicos cavaleiros dourados que ainda permaneceram por lá foram Shaka, Miro, Kamus e Mascara da Morte.

Shaka não sabia o que fazer, pois já estava ficando entediado em ter nada o que fazer no santuário. Certa noite Shaka não conseguia dormir, por causa de um sonho que o atormentava e queria esquecer o que ocorreu em sua infância, principalmente a pequena garotinha que conhecera e que acabara tornando-se amigo dela. Sempre acordava pulando da cama e suado, pois além de sonhos com sua infância tinha pesadelos com todas as batalhas.

"Além dos sonhos com o meu passado e agora pesadelos com as batalhas me atormentando, principalmente a guerra contra Hades vem à tona nos meus piores pesadelos."

"O que devo fazer? Será que volto para a Índia?"

Shaka começa a andar de um lado para o outro na casa de virgem, começa a sentir frio, pois estava usando somente calça comprida, com o tórax nu. Volta para seu quarto, fica sentado na cama olhando o céu estrelado da noite. Então veio em sua mente a pequena Hikari sorrindo.

**Flash back**

_Shaka e Hikari estavam andando na beira do rio Ganges conversando e de vez em quando faziam brincadeiras. Jogavam água_ _um no outro, sentaram para conversar um pouco._

__ Sabe meu nome traduzido quer dizer luz! Por isso que gosto de observar as estrelas, a lua! Eu me sinto muito bem olhando o céu, a luz das estrelas me enchem de inspiração!_

__ Realmente é um nome muito bonito! Mas essa luz não quer dizer somente luz das estrelas, da lua e do sol, isso sim a sua luz interior!_

__ É mesmo! Tinha até me esquecido disso! Bom é melhor nós voltarmos para o orfanato, porque conhecendo a minha mãe muito bem, ela deve estar muito preocupada com nós dois!_

__ Sim, vamos voltar!_

_Assim os dois rumam para o orfanato sob um céu cheio de estrelas e uma lua majestosa com sua luz prateada iluminando tudo._

**Fim Flashback**

"Isso não sai da minha mente! Será que todos esses sonhos e lembranças são saudades de todos do orfanato?" "Esquece! Impossível!"

Shaka se levanta fica debruçado no parapeito da janela a observar o céu e agora entendera o motivo de se lembrar de Hikari direto, pelo simples fato de ficar olhando o céu, pois era uma das coisas que ela adorava fazer quando ficava perto dele.

Shaka balança a cabeça levemente para tentar afastar essas lembranças de sua mente, fecha a janela e depois se jogando na cama para tentar dormir um pouco.

Na manha seguinte, Shaka levanta com uma má disposição pelo fato de não ter conseguido dormir direito, levanta da cama lentamente vai até o banheiro toma um bom banho para ver se o mal estar passa um pouco. Então come alguma coisa e vai até 13º templo avisar Athena que irá passar alguns dias na Índia. No caminho Miro o barra.

_ Bom dia, Shaka!

_ Bom dia, Miro!

_ Nossa você esta com uma cara de sono, Shaka! Já sei não conseguiu dormir de novo!

_ Não consegui! Lembranças do passado vêm à tona na minha mente e frequentemente ando tendo pesadelos com as batalhas!

_ Nossa, Shaka você precisa de um descanso! O que você precisa mais é viajar um pouco e não ficar aqui sem fazer nada!

_ Você tem razão Miro! Exatamente ia comunicar Athena de que estou indo para a Índia hoje mesmo!

_ Hum... Boa decisão Shaka! Eu estarei voltando para a ilha que nasci para treinar mais um pouco!

_ Preciso indo! Foi bom ter conversando com você, Miro.

Assim os dois se despedem, Miro voltou para escorpião e Shaka foi para virgem arrumar suas coisas.

Depois de uns tempos Shaka sobe novamente as casas seguintes para comunicar Athena de que iria voltar à Índia. Sai do santuário para pegar o primeiro avião para a Índia.

Depois de um longo tempo Shaka chega ao aeroporto de Ganges, pega suas coisas e indo para a cidade. Ele fica olhando para todos os lados para reconhecer o local, pois constatou que a cidade havia mudado um pouco desde sua partida.

Naquela imensa feira Sati uma mulher muito simpática estava fazendo compras para o almoço, pois no orfanato onde trabalhava tinha acabado os alimentos. Ela parava em todas as barracas e conversava com todos os feirantes, porque a maioria eram seus amigos.

Nesse instante Shaka adentra a feira ficando um pouco assustado com o barulho de gente gritando, musicas no último volume e mais pessoas falando alto já o estava deixando um pouco irritado, mas se conteve para observar a movimentação do local. Ele andava olhava as coisas das barracas e onde ele passava fazia as mulheres suspirarem ou quase se atirarem em seus braços.

_ Nossa! Mas que jovem mais belo!!! - Falou uma mulher – Nossa aqueles olhos! Ai, ai, ai!!! É de tirarem o fôlego!! Não só os olhos é o todo!!

_ Sim, sim concordo com você!! É difícil de se ver um homem com tanta beleza!! – Falou a outra – Deixo eu voltar para casa!! Antes que eu acabe pulando nos braços daquele belo rapaz!!

Shaka estava sendo assediado sem perceber pelas mulheres da feira, deu mais alguns passos já estava fora da imensa feira. Sati estava saindo da feira correndo para não chegar atrasada no orfanato. Shaka estava distraído e ela com tanta pressa que acabaram se trombando, com o impacto dos corpos ele não chegou a perder o equilíbrio, mas ela perdera o equilíbrio e ia cair no chão quando ele a segura pela cintura impedindo que caísse.

_ Me desculpe!! – Falou Shaka envergonhado – Não se machucou?

Quando a mulher olha para Shaka, ele arregala os olhos não acreditando que poderia realmente ser a moça do orfanato.

_ V...Você... Você é Sati? – Perguntou Shaka gaguejando.

_ Sou sim!! Perai? Não me diga!! Você é o pequenino teimoso que foi embora para Grécia, Shaka!! – Falou Sati feliz – Então como você havia prometido voltou para nos visitar!! Como você cresceu! Tornou-se um belo rapaz!

No meio da multidão uma mulher viu Sati conversando com um rapaz muito bonito e foi até lá para puxar papo com a amiga.

_ Olá Sati!! A quanto tempo sua sumida!! – Falou a mulher – Pelo o que estou vendo andas muito ocupada!! E como vai sua filha?

_ Olá Kali!! Faz tempo mesmo!! – Falou Sati – Ando muito ocupada com aquelas crianças travessas!! Aaah a Hikari!! Continua aquela menina fofinha, meiguinha! Um tanto trapalhada!! Agora ela esta fazendo faculdade e um monte de cursos! E a Bra?

_ Nossaaaaa!! O jeitinho dela não mudou nada!! – Falou e riu Kali – Bra aquela só pensa em moleza!! Ela quer se casar com um homem bem rico e viver na mordomia!! Minha amiga quem é esse belo rapaz?

_ Esse é o Shaka!! O amigo de infância de Hikari, ele morava no orfanato onde eu trabalho!! – Falou Sati – Esses dois juntos viravam o orfanato de cabeça para baixo quando pequenos!! É que você não viu o outro lado da Hikari, ela sempre mostra aquele lado meigo e simpático, mas quando o lado travesso e atrapalhado dela despertam sai de perto e juntando com um certo loirinho, iiiiih sai de perto, de baixo porque a casa cai de todos os lados isso quando pequeninos!

_ Prazer em conhecê-la senhora! – Falou Shaka educadamente – Até que eu não era tão travesso assim quando pequeno! Sempre me chamavam de carranca, emburrado, nervosinho!

_ Aaaah! Mas quando conheceu minha pequena preciosidade você mudou muito! – Falou Sati – De carranca passou a ser o garotinho mais fofo do orfanato! E você me parece um pouco mais sério do que antes!!!

_ Tive que aprender a ser sério de novo. – Falou Shaka – Mas não esqueci como se sorri!!

As duas riam do jeito como Shaka falou. No outro ponto da feira Bra avistou a mãe e Sati conversando e foi para lá, pois viu um rapaz que lhe chamou muita atenção ao lado delas.

_ Pronto mãe comprei as coisas que preciso!! – Falou Bra – Olá Sati como vai? E como vai a Hikari?

_ Aaah!! Ando na mesma trabalhando muito!! A Hikari aquela só pensa em estudar e realizar seus sonhos!!! – Falou Sati – Você desistiu de estudar?

_ Aaaah sim! Eu não levo jeito para ficar quebrando a cabeça com tudo aquilo!! – Falou Bra – Quem é esse gatão???

Shaka fica hiper vermelho quando ela fala o gatão, Sati e Kali ficam rindo da cena. Bra começa a dar em cima de Shaka, mas este não da mole para ela. Ela insiste mais um pouco, mas não consegue de nenhum jeito.

_ Aaah! Então você que é a Bra!! – Falou Shaka – Prazer em conhecê-la...

_ Qual é o problema bonitão!!! – Falou Bra – Para eu não conseguir te conquistar é porque você já tem alguém em mente!!!

_ Nada! – Falou Shaka já ficando sério, pois não estava gostando do jeito como Bra se dirigia a ele – Não tenho ninguém em mente por enquanto!!

_ Bom eu acho melhor a gente ir embora, Bra!! – Falou Kali – Você já esta passando dos limites hoje, o Shaka não é o primeiro rapaz que você da em cima, já deve ser o décimo rapaz que você tenta alguma coisa.

Shaka cruza os braços de frente ao peito e vira o rosto para outro canto. Bra fica suspirando pensando "_ele fica ainda mais lindo todo bravo, é o primeiro rapaz de que tento várias vezes sem parar de conquistá-lo, mas quanto mais eu tento mais eu o afasto de mim."_

_ Desisto!! – Falou Bra – Eu acho que ele deve estar mentindo de que não tem ninguém em mente, se não tivesse teria caído bem nas minhas mãos!

_ Ainda bem que você desistiu do Shaka!! – Falou Sati – Ele é teimoso! Você acha que ele vai admitir que gosta de alguém?? Ainda mais para você?

_ Ela tem razão, filha!! – Falou Kali – Vamos embora e deixa o rapaz em paz viu senhorita Bra!

Assim as duas vão embora e Shaka da um suspiro de alívio ao vê-las bem longe deles.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta mais um capítulo, esta um pouco curtinho, mas nos próximos farei maiores!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura**

_ Nossaaaa Shaka você esta fazendo o maior sucesso entre as mulheres aqui!! – Falou Sati – Quando eu estava fazendo compras na feira via as mulheradas suspirando ou dando ataques de "eu quero pular nos braços daquele belo rapaz"

_ Realmente nem percebi, eu estava tão distraído em meus pensamentos que nem estava prestando atenção no que ocorria em minha volta! – Falou Shaka sorrindo e pegando algumas sacolas de compras – Deixe que eu levo!

_ Tudo bem!! – Falou Sati – Tenho que voltar correndo para o orfanato!!! Preparar o almoço das criançadas!!!

Shaka sorriu para Sati e começaram a andar ao mesmo tempo foram conversando durante o caminho até o orfanato. Eles haviam chegado ao orfanato, Sati corre até a cozinha e começa a preparar o almoço enquanto Shaka ficou sentado observando ela cozinhando.

_ Ai, ai, ai a Hikari esta demorando hoje, será que aconteceu algo?? – Falou Sati preocupada – Ela não é de demorar tanto na faculdade!!! É melhor não me preocupara tanto, pois daqui a pouco ela chega!!

Shaka ficou quieto, pois no fundo ele estava se sentindo inseguro com relação a seus sentimentos por Hikari. Ele guardava desde aquela época de quando era apenas um garotinho. Na sala Vishi só ficava secando Shaka, pois ela gostava dele desde sua chegada no orfanato quando pequeno e até hoje.

_ Vishi sabia que é feio ficar secando as pessoas pelas costas? – Falou Sati brincando com Vishi – Por favor Vishi venha aqui preciso de uma pequena ajuda!!

_ Esta bem!! – Falou Vishi – Legal vou poder ver o rapaz mais de perto!! "Ai, ai ele é tão bonito"

Chegando na cozinha Sati começa a rir da cara de Vishi, pois ela fez uma cara tão engraçada ao olhar para Shaka.

_ Meu Deus!!! Que lindooooooo!! – Berrou Vishi – Desculpa, no que posso ajudá-la Sati?

_ Você poderia pegar uma dessas folhas na geladeira? – Falou Sati – Bem Vishi você não esta o reconhecendo??

_ Como assim? – Falou Vishi – Não me lembro! "Um rapaz loiro, dos olhos azuis aparece aqui assim do nada. Perai! O único garotinho assim que conheci foi o Shaka, meu grande amor de infância!"

_ Você não lembra dele? Esse é o Shaka!! – Falou Sati – Ele veio nos visitar!

_ Shaka!! Você voltou!!!

Vishi pula no pescoço de Shaka fazendo o quase perder o equilíbrio. Nesse instante Sati escuta barulho de portão se abrir e passos no corredor.

_ Vou pegar as plantas que a senhora pediu para pegar! – Falou Vishi.

Hikari adentra o orfanato muito contente, pois recebe um convite para sair com as amigas. Ela vai até a lavanderia tira o tênis e vai descalço até a cozinha.

_ Que bom que você chegou Hikari, minha filhinhaaaaa!! – Gritou Sati – Fiquei preocupada! Você demorou muito para chegar hoje!

_ Me desculpe se a preocupei, mãe! É que hoje o professor demorou em nos liberar da aula! – Falou Hikari – Mas estou aqui!!

Enquanto Hikari e Sati conversavam Shaka as observava e reparou como ela havia ficado bonita.

_ Hikari olha quem veio nos visitar! – Falou Sati levando Hikari de encontro de Shaka – Lembra dele?

_ Hum... Shakaaa!!! – Gritou Hikari – Que bom! Você voltou!

Hikari abraça Shaka e depois lhe da um beijo no rosto, deixando este corado e uma Vishi observando tudo o que acontecia na cozinha. Vishi se mordia de ciúmes de Hikari, pois ela sempre teve a atenção de Shaka.

_ Que bom! Que bom que você voltou! Pensei que você não iria mais voltar! – Falou Hikari com aquele sorriso simpático no rosto – Sabia que aquele mau pressentimento era só uma impressão minha!

_ Mas quase que não ia voltar. – Falou Shaka sem emoção – Deixa para lá esse assunto!

_ Como sempre, esse humor não mudou nada! Se não piorou indo para a Grécia – Falou Hikari com um tom de brincadeira – Mas você não se esqueceu de como se sorri, não é?

_ Não me esqueci, foi uma das únicas coisas que não me esqueci! – falou Shaka um pouco mais solto.

Shaka se levanta vai até a entrada do orfanato para observar a paisagem movimentada, pois ficou observando de como aquela cidadezinha cresceu. Hikari vai até onde Shaka esta para fazer companhia a ele.

_ O que foi? – Perguntou Hikari sorrindo e preocupada – Aconteceu algo?

_ Não se preocupe comigo! Eu estou bem! – Falou Shaka com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Vim até aqui para ver o movimento da rua!

_ Você saiu de repente da cozinha que fiquei preocupada! – Falou Hikari – Se você diz que esta tudo bem, então não é motivo de se preocupar!

Naquele instante Shaka conteve aquela vontade de abraçá-la, aquela vontade de senti-la mais perto de si. No mesmo momento em que Shaka e Hikari estavam conversando no portão pela janela da sala principal Vishi estava vendo a tudo o que ocorria entre os dois.

Enquanto eles estavam conversando, duas amigas de Hikari passam pelo orfanato reconhecendo a.

_ Ai Kariiiii! Amanha você vai conosco no evento? – Falou Karen – Você sabe sua presença é muito importante!

_ Claro que vou!! – Falou Hikari – Vocês acham que iria deixar vocês na mão?

_ Claro que não! Uma de suas qualidades é de não deixar ninguém na mão! – Falou Sara – Hum... Quem é ele?

_ Esse é o Shaka! Meu amigo de infância! – Falou Hikari – Ele chegou hoje de viagem!

_ Então esse que é o Shaka!! – Falaram elas – Bom ela não para de falar em você, sabia?

_ Mas como vocês são exageradas! Eu não falo tanto assim dele! – Falou Hikari vermelha de vergonha – Ta bom! Ta bom eu confesso que às vezes eu extrapolo e acabo só falando do Shaka para vocês!

Shaka estava corado pela revelação das amigas de Hikari, pela vergonha momentânea ele fica calado só olhando a conversa delas. Hikari não entendeu o porquê de ter ficado nervosa e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada pela revelação das amigas, mas continua conversando com elas com aquele sorriso no rosto.

_ Que horas vocês pretendem ir para lá? – Perguntou Hikari – dependendo do horário vou estar ainda no curso!!!

_ Vamos mais ou menos umas seis horas da tarde!! – Falou Karen – Esse horário esta bom para você?

_ Esta ótimo meu curso termina as quatro em tão da tempo! – Falou Hikari – Então até amanha na faculdade!!

_ Até!!! – Responderam elas.

_ O que aconteceu, você ficou mudo de repente? – Perguntou Hikari – Falamos algo de errado?

_ Não se preocupe!! Só não queria atrapalhar a conversa! – Falou Shaka fazendo cara de vergonha – Não se preocupe mesmo!

Hikari puxa Shaka pelo braço até a cozinha, pois ele já estava totalmente solto e conversava mais. Começou a contar a vida de cavaleiro para elas, depois das batalhas e a morte de todos.

_ Então aquela sensação de perda não era impressão, era verdade! – Falou Hikari – Você tinha morrido mesmo, Shaka!

_ Sim tinha morrido! – Falou Shaka – Mas os deuses nos ressuscitaram!

_ Pelo o que Athena nos falou passamos por um julgamento divino e quase fomos condenados a ficar selados eternamente – Falou Shaka – O que nos salvou foi com a vinda de outra deusa idolatra pela a humanidade!

_ Que bom que deu tudo certo – Falou Hikari chorando – Desculpa por estar chorando desse jeito.

Shaka sorri indo na direção de Hikari a abraçando, esta retribui o abraço. Vishi estava na sala vendo a cena se remoendo de ciúmes de Hikari. Ela vai até a cozinha puxando a Hikari dos braços de Shaka.

_ O que você esta fazendo, Hikari? – Perguntou Vishi – Você esta querendo se mostrar, porque consegue a atenção de Shaka?

_ Não estou me mostrando, mas foi ele que me abraçou! – falou Hikari – Porque você me puxou daquele jeito?

_ Por que Hikari? – Falou Vishi colocando as mãos na cintura – Por que será?

_ Eu sei que você gosta do Shaka desde pequena, Vishi, mas somos apenas amigos! – Falou Hikari – Só amigos!!

_ Não importa Hikari, você sempre teve a atenção dele! – Falou Vishi – Eu quero um tempo com ele também! Ele já era bonito quando pequeno, mas agora esta um pedaço de mau caminho! Aaaaaaah!!!!

_ Entendo. Você tem raiva de mim por causa disso, não é? – Falou Hikari triste – Tudo bem.

Hikari volta para a cozinha de cabeça baixa, tentando conter as lágrimas de escorrem em seu rosto. Sati para de cozinhar para abraçar a filha.

_ O que aconteceu Hikari? – Perguntou Sati – Você esta chorando?

_ Não aconteceu nada, mãe! – Falou Hikari com voz embargada – Não se preocupe!

Hikari sai correndo para seu quarto, fecha a porta e se joga na cama, fica com o rosto no travesseiro para abafar o choro. Na cozinha Shaka e Sati ficam olhando um para a cara do outro, depois ele vai atrás de Hikari. Antes que chegasse à escada para os dormitórios Vishi o barra.

_ Vai socorrer sua princesinha? – Falou Vishi – Você tem pena ou gosta dela?

_ O que você fez a ela, Vishi? – Falou Shaka – Eu gosto dela!

_ Shaka eu sou apaixonada por você desde pequena e meu grande sonho é me casar com você! – Falou Vishi – Mas meu maior obstáculo e uma pedra no meio do caminho sempre foi a Hikari!

_ O que? – Falou Shaka – Com licença, Vishi!

_ Você não vai mais me escapar, Shaka! Você vai ser meu! – Falou Vishi – Não vai ser de mais ninguém, só meu!

_ Desculpa, mas não posso me envolver com ninguém. – Falou Shaka sem emoção – Com licença, vou ver como esta a Hikari.

_ O queeeeeeee?

Shaka continua a subir a escada, bate na porta, não teve resposta então foi abrindo, quando da de cara com uma Hikari dormindo na cama com algumas gotas de lágrimas teimando em escorrer.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Finalmente saiu um novo capitulo dessa fic que esta parada a uma década, falta de idéias sabe como é! _

_Espero que gostem desse capitulo._

_Bjooos _

_Até o próximo capitulo isso se eu não ficar na seca de idéias de novo._

_Boa Leitura_

Ele se ajoelha se debruçando na cama e a observa dormindo, começa a reparar como ela havia ficado bonita. Cuidadosamente limpa uma lágrima de seus olhos.

Com o leve toque Hikari acorda um pouco assustada, arregalando os olhos.

_ Ah... Me desculpe, Shaka...

_ Tudo bem, mas afinal o que aconteceu?

_ Realmente não foi nada, mesmo...

_ Nada mesmo?

_ Sim...

_ Essa tristeza tem nome, Vishi.

_ Realmente ela esta brava comigo, realmente não entendo por que ela não gosta de mim.

_ Deve ter um motivo... – No fundo ele sabia que era por sua causa que Vishi sempre implicou com Hikari – Não fique triste, já passou.

_ Obrigada, Shaka!

_ De nada. Vamos descer, sua mãe deve estar preocupada.

_ Sim!

Hikari antes foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e dar uma disfarçada, pois a cara de choro estava muito evidente. Os dois desceram juntos indo a cozinha ajudar no preparo do almoço.

_ Mãe voltei!

_ Que bom, estava preocupada. Você subiu correndo e nem deu tempo de falar nada.

_ Me desculpe.

_ Tudo bem o importante que você esta bem.

_ Sim. Precisa de ajuda?

_ A comida mesmo esta pronta, mas você poderia me ajudar a por à mesa.

_ Pode deixar.

Hikari pegou uma enorme toalha para cobrir a mesa, que a mesma se enroscou toda no tecido quase caindo no chão. Shaka e Sati ficaram vendo a cena, praticamente um olhando para outro segurando a vontade de rir.

_ Essa menina é muito atrapalhada, como consegue se enroscar na toalha?

_ Boa pergunta Sati... Bom vou ajudá-la a se desenroscar.

_ Kari-cahn você não tem jeito mesmo.

Shaka correu para ajudá-la com a toalha, aquilo mais parecia um bolo de tecido do que outra coisa.

_ Como você conseguiu fazer isso?

_ Boa pergunta, Shaka, nem eu mesma sei como fiz isso! Hehehe... – Dando um sorriso sem graça.

_ Isso esta parecendo mais um emaranhado do que uma toalha. Olha isso! – Shaka pegou o bolo, mas tinha um porém o braço da Hikari estava enroscado no meio do emaranhado – Até seu braço... ele esta preso no emaranhado...

_ Não me pergunte como fiz isso...

_ Entendi.

Depois de muito tempo Shaka conseguiu desfazer o famoso bolo de nós feitos por Hikari.

_ Da próxima vez, ficarei encarregado a colocar a toalha na mesa, para não ocorrer novamente o bolo de nós.

_ Hehehe... Ta bom. – Passando a mão na cabeça com vergonha.

_ Contas, história, ciência e outras coisas ela é boa, mas não é nem um pouco prendada. – Sati deu um leve pedala em Hikari – Você poderia ter umas aulinhas com a Bra, pelo menos nisso ela é boa.

_ Eu vou me esforçar para aprender! – Fazendo uma carinha fofa – É que nunca me aprofundei na etiqueta...

_ Pois tinha que começar a treina, bobinha.

_ Hai!

Shaka ajuda Hikari a por à mesa do almoço, para que não ocorresse nenhum desastre. Sati levou as travessas de lasanha a mesa, as comidas feitas na panela, colocando em tigelas, as depositando na mesma.

Sati subiu chamando por todas as crianças para o almoço, Vishi desceu com um sorriso no rosto, pois havia conseguido fazer Hikari chorar, mas qual foi sua surpresa em vê-la sorrindo e conversando com Shaka. Ambos estavam sentados no sofá quando o tumulto para conseguir um lugar na mesa começou.

_ É melhor irmos.

_ Vamos.

Com muito esforço eles conseguiram um lugar à mesa quando Shaka olha para o lado depara se com Vishi.

_ Shaka podemos conversar a sós depois? – O olhou normalmente – Só uma conversa não vou arrancar um pedaço seu..

_ Claro...

_ Obrigada! – Dando um sorriso triunfante.

Todos comem normalmente, Vishi não tentou nada que pudesse comprometê-la ainda mais depois de ter feito Hikari chorar alguns minutos antes. Pode ver como as crianças adoravam Hikari, pois era dócil e gentil com todas, em compensação ela Vishi era o oposto, as xingava e nem dava atenção.

Vishi ficou vendo que Shaka nem dava atenção a ela, ficava conversando com as crianças.

"_ Como ele é atencioso! Ai, ai, ai! Vishi pare de pensar coisas, você já conseguiu um momento a sós com ele e agora é só não fazer nada errado. Vou me esforçar!"

Ao terminarem de comer cada um levou seus pratos até a pia, depois ajudando a desfazer à mesa.

_ Mãe deixa a louça que eu lavo. – Hikari já estava em frente da pia – Eu cuido aqui.

_ Tudo bem. Mas tome cuidado, hein!

_ Pode deixar.

Hikari começa a lavar a louça e milagrosamente Vishi aparece começando a secar para dar mais espaço para novas peças. Sati e Shaka a olharam surpresos com a atitude da garota.

_ Vishi você esta com febre por acaso? – Sati desconfiava dela estar tão maleável – Você não é disso, de ajudar Hikari.

_ Estou bem, Sati. – Sorriu – Só estou de bom humor, hoje só isso.

_ Sei... – Murmurou – Bom mocinha se esse seu bom humor estivesse aqui todos os dias iria ajudar muito.

_ Vou tentar. – Corou um pouco ao olhar para Shaka – É que estou tentando ser mais legal, sabe?

_ Será que escutei direito? – Indagou Shaka – Nada contra, mas esse seu novo jeito de agir esta deixando todo mundo confuso.

_ Verdade. – Falou Hikari se virando sorrindo para Vishi – Se não fosse esse seu jeito, as suas implicações poderíamos ter sido amigas a muito tempo.

_ Hehehe! Eu implico com você só por causa de uma pessoa. – Dando uma indireta – Você sabe o que estou dizendo, não é?

_ Claro. – Abaixou a cabeça – Entendo...

_ Mas vamos ver quem consegue primeiro essa pessoa. – Falou em seu ouvido – Você sabe que eu nunca vou desistir.

_ Vishi do que você esta falando? – Hikari olhou para ela sem entender – De quem você esta falando?

_ Ah! Hikari não se faça de ingênua! – A olhou com um certo desprezo – Estou me referindo ao Shaka. – Cochichou em seus ouvidos.

Hikari nesse momento arregalou os olhos, entendendo o por que Vishi tanto implica consigo.

Vishi continuava a ajudar Hikari com a louça, sem dirigir uma palavra sequer.

_ Bom minha parte já esta feita. – Vishi estendeu o pano de prato no varal – Agora vou me retirar.

_ E eu tenho que estudar, pois amanha tenho uma prova. – Hikari da uma pequena enxugada na pia – Até daqui a pouco.

Hikari sobe ao seu quarto encostando um pouco a porta começando a fazer o trabalho da aula de esculturas, pois a professora queria uma boa parte já começada para que os alunos não ficassem na correria depois.

Shaka se retira da cozinha indo para a sala se sentando no sofá e Vishi a espreita vendo o sozinho.

_ Bom podemos conversar? – Vishi se senta ao lado dele – Que tal irmos até meu quarto?

_ Seu quarto? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha – Tudo bem...

Os dois sobem, entram no quarto e Vishi fecha a porta. Ele se senta na cama observando a janela do lugar. Shaka nem percebe um sorriso se formando nos lábios de Vishi.

_ Como sempre, todo sério. – Se sentou ao lado dele – Não entendo ainda como Hikari consegue em algumas ocasiões fazê-lo sorrir.

_ Sempre foi assim, mesmo que...

_ Mesmo que?

_ Você não vai entender...

_ Como assim? Já sei o todo sério e imponente Shaka esta gostando de Hikari?

_ O que? Claro que não! – Ficando levemente corado.

_ Enfim... te chamei por que quero falar algo muito importante com você...

_ Pode falar...

_ Eu queria ter falado isso antes de você ter partido para a Grécia. É que eu... eu...

_ Você? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Vishi havia ficado mais nervosa em vê-lo olhando para ela, com aquelas safiras, pois desde que ele havia chegado era a primeira vez que havia aberto os olhos.

_ Ai... Desculpa, mas é que me deu um momentâneo nervosismo.

_ Tudo bem. – Desviando o olhar voltando a fechar os olhos – Quando se sentir melhor pode falar.

Vishi ficou em silêncio um bom tempo, observando o, reparou que não havia traços de impaciência em suas feições, o que a fez ficar ainda mais nervosa.

_ Bom eu queria dizer que eu... eu te... – Engoliu em seco vendo o olhar em sua direção, mas com os olhos fechados – Amo... – Num sussurro.

Nesse momento Shaka fica surpreso com a informação, Vishi não se agüenta o abraçando e aproximando seu rosto na dele.

_ Todo esse tempo estava guardando esse sentimento dentro de mim, Shaka. – Ela se aproximou mais um pouco dele – Por isso que implico tanto com Hikari, por causa de você. E continuarei a pentelhando enquanto não conseguir o que eu quero.

Ela falou firme e convicta, depois encostando um pouco seus lábios nos dele, o puxando para o tão esperado beijo. Shaka arregala os olhos com a atitude de Vishi, a afastando de si. Nesse momento Shaka desvia o olhar de Vishi e ela sorri vitoriosa por ter conseguido roubar um beijo dele.

_ Fique sabendo que não desistirei! – Vishi se levanta parando na frente dele, segurando seu queixo o erguendo para fitá-la – Entendeu?

_ Claro que sim, mas vou lhe avisando que não vai ser fácil. – Shaka se levantou – Com licença.

Ele se retirou do quarto, sob o olhar de Vishi que exibia um sorriso sapeca.

"_ Yes! Consegui pelo menos roubar um beijo dele!"

Shaka vai até o quarto de Hikari, vendo a fazendo uma escultura de resina. Era uma menina de kimono bem simples.

_ Nossa que bonito!

_ Obrigada, Shaka!

_ Estou me aperfeiçoando a fazer essas estatuas para ajudar um tio lá no Japão que tem fábrica e lojas que vendem esses tipos de coisas tudo haver com animes/mangas.

_ Entendi.

_ Shaka você me parece um pouco nervoso. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não foi nada. Não se preocupe.

_ Eu te conheço muito bem, Shaka. Quando sua carranca esta estampada, é porque aconteceu algo.

_ É sério não aconteceu nada demais, Hikari.

Hikari se senta ao lado de Shaka, virando seu rosto para a olhar lhe dando um sorriso e nesse momento ele abre os olhos surpreso com a ação dela.

_ Se você não quer contar, não é obrigado. – Sorrindo – Afinal te conheço muito bem, você não quer me preocupar, não é?

Ele só vez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, na verdade estava apreciando o suave toque da pequena mão em seu rosto.

_ Bom vou me retira, não quero te atrapalhar.

_ Tudo bem. Apesar que não é um incomodo.

Shaka sorriu acariciando a cabeça dela. Saindo do quarto encostando a porta.

Havia anoitecido e Hikari ainda preparava o trabalho para o dia seguinte quando a mãe começa a chamar todos para o jantar.

Todos comem calmamente a comida. Hikari vez ou outra parava de comer para apartar as brigas de algumas crianças enquanto Vishi ao lado de Shaka, pousava uma de suas mãos na perna dele.

Ao termino Hikari vai tomar banho e continuar o seu trabalho. Logo em seguida Shaka foi para o banho. Vestiu uma camisa branca, com uma calça, Vishi praticamente ficou secando ele e se trancou no quarto.

"_ Como ela é abusada, ficou me s..."

Quando Shaka se olha a camisa branca estava meio úmida por causa do calor de seu corpo ficando um pouco transparente.

"_ Por isso que ela ficou me olhando."

Todos haviam ido dormido, Shaka ainda estava acordado não havia conseguido dormir quando escuta uma batida na porta. Ele abre dando de cara com Vishi.

_ Vishi o que você quer aqui? – Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas – Você não deveria estar dormindo?

_ Devia mais não consigo... – O encarou – ...

Ficou um silêncio entre eles, Vishi empurra Shaka na cama, fechando a porta. Shaka deu uma bobeada Vishi abriu com tudo sua camisa fazendo alguns botões pularem, ela ia o beijar, mas ele se afastou. Shaka acabou segurando suas mãos a impedindo que tocasse em seu corpo. Ele a empurra se levantando da cama abrindo a porta saindo sem falar nada, deixando uma Vishi irritada.

_ Droga!

Shaka ao passar pela porta de Hikari, vê luzes ainda acesas. Ele bate de leve na porta.

_ já vai!

Hikari abre a porta vendo Shaka visivelmente irritado.

_ O que foi Shaka? Entre.

_ Obrigado. Vishi para variar!

_ Ela não desiste mesmo.

Hikari olha para a camisa do Shaka, vendo que estava amassada e com alguns botões faltando.

_ Shaka você por acaso foi para uma guerra? Olha o estado da sua camisa.

_ Isso é obra de Vishi.

_ Vou consertar sua camisa.

Shaka tira a camisa a entregando para Hikari, ela fica um pouco sem graça ao vê-lo sem camisa.

_ Shaka quando você vai voltar para a Grécia?

_ Daqui a dois dias...

_ Aaaah...

Enquanto Hikari colocava os botões, Shaka ficava a observando calmamente, depois viu que a estatua estava pronta. Shaka se levanta vendo o trabalho de perto, a pegou com cuidado a observando detalhadamente.

_ Um bom trabalho.

_ Obrigada. – Nesse momento Hikari olha para traz o vendo de costas, corando levemente – "Isso é embaraçoso!"

_ Esta tudo bem, Hikari? – A olhou – Ficou quieta de repente.

_ Estou bem, não se preocupe. – Hikari espeta o dedo na agulha bem na hora que ia passá-la novamente – Ai!

_ Se machucou?

_ Não só dei uma leve espetada no dedo, não machuquei não se preocupe.

Shaka segura a mão que foi espetada e procurou pelo dedo atingido, nele estava saindo um pouco de sangue, pois foi um pouco profundo.

_ Esta saindo sangue.

Shaka pegou a manga de sua camisa envolvendo o dedo e o pressionando para estancar o sangue.

_ Ahn... Vai sujar sua camisa.

_ Não tem problema.

_ Obrigada.

_ Não precisa me agradecer.

_ Shaka sempre tão gentil comigo... Assim vou ficar mal acostumada. – Hikari riu de seu próprio comentário – Pronto terminei!

_ Obrigado. – Pegou a camisa a vestindo.

Do lado de fora pela fresta da porta Vishi observava a tudo, desde o momento que Shaka havia tirado a camisa e observando cada movimento de Hikari.

"_ Hum... Drogaaa... Por que sempre ela consegue as coisas! Parece mais provocação da parte de Shaka!"

Saiu pisando duro de volta a seu quarto toda emburrada quando eles escutaram barulho de passos ambos resolveram dar uma espiada para ver quem era, ao verem Vishi toda nervosa um olhou para o outro e não se agüentaram de tanto rir.

_ Ué! Por que ela esta toda brava? – Hikari sentou no chão de tanto rir – Hum... O motivo do ciúme tem nome... Shaka!

_ Engraçada! – Shaka começou a fazer cafuné na cabeça dela – Nem quero pensar qual vai ser o próximo plano dela.

_ Do jeito que a Vishi é, ela não vai descansar, Shaka. – Ela o olhou sorrindo – Só vai sossegar quando conseguir o objetivo dela. Não preciso dizer quem é o objetivo dela, né?

_ Hum... Realmente não é preciso, depois do que ela fez na minha camisa... – Ficou a observando rir de sua situação – Vou ter que ficar atento, para que não ocorra isso de novo – Apontando para sua camisa.

_ Você esta preocupado com sua camisa ou como se safar dessa. – Hikari ria mais – Desculpa estar rindo assim, mas tem horas que não dá. A imagem da Vishi saindo pisando duro não sai da minha cabeça.

_ Como sempre rindo da minha situação. – Shaka olhou para outro lado fingindo estar bravo.

_ Shaka desde pequeno você, as vezes, se metia em encrenca com as meninas. – Hikari segurava o riso – Porque todas queriam a sua atenção e você nem tchum. E ainda fazia cara de bobo de quem não estava entendendo nada. E quem sempre salvava sua pele de uma provável cabo de guerra. Se bem que seria engraçado ver você no meio de dois grupos de meninas sendo puxado de um lado para o outro.

_ Isso não é nem um pouco legal. – Shaka fingia estar bravo – Mas a senhorita não fica muito atrás de mim.

_ Ué! Aqui na Índia é novidade ter uma asiática naquela época! – Hikari cruzou os braços fazendo bico – Ainda puxei totalmente meu pai, olha os meus olhos são levemente puxados.

Shaka a olhava bem nos olhos segurando um pouco o riso com o bico que ela estava fazendo. Depois Hikari fez uma careta ao lembrar de um colega dando em cima dela isso bem depois que Shaka havia partido. Nesse momento ele começa a rir.

_ Você não tem jeito Hikari. – Shaka chacoalhava a cabeça em negativa – Esta pensando em que?

_ De um menino me paquerando na época em você havia partido. – Falou fazendo uma careta bem engraçada – Mas hoje em dia somos ótimos amigos.

_ Sei amigos... – Murmurou.

_ O que foi ficou sério de repente, Shaka? – Hikari ficou o observando – Só porque comentei do rapaz.

_ Não foi nada... – Voltando a sorrir – É melhor ir dormir, afinal você tem aula hoje.

_ Nossa é mesmo! Já são uma hora da amanha eu aqui ainda acordada. – Hikari arrumava as coisas para a aula e ajeitava a estatueta – Foi bom ter conversado com você Shaka.

_ Realmente foi bom, mas a senhorita precisa dormir agora, senão não vai conseguir acordar. – Shaka pousou a mão na cabeça dela – Depois nós conversamos. Boa noite.

_ Boa noite, Shaka.

Ele volta para seu quarto, se jogando em sua cama.

_ O que foi aquilo que senti quando Hikari falou que tinha um amigo... Será ciúmes? Impossível...

Não conseguia dormir em ficar com aquilo na cabeça, se senta para meditar um pouco e quem disse que ele conseguia meditar com todos aqueles sentimentos aflorados. Decide descer para olhar o céu.

Hikari esta na mesma situação, mas estava nervosa pensando no que vestir para a festa dessa noite, se levanta fica andando em círculos. Abre o guarda-roupa vendo um monte de vestidos, mas nenhum propicio para a ocasião, da um suspiro desanimado, assim abrindo outra porta. Quando olha um vestido que seu pai lhe dera a muito tempo que nunca chegou o usar.

_ É com esse que vou.

Hikari mais calma deita em sua cama, conseguindo fechar os olhos finalmente. Nesse momento Shaka estava voltando para seu quarto, na fresta da porta dela podia ficar a admirando dormindo calmamente. Ele adentra o quarto lhe dando um discreto beijo na testa dela, a cobre direito, fechando a cortina, assim por final fechando a porta.

_Continua..._


End file.
